


[Fanart & Drabble] Spring Collection 2007

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Fashion Designer Pansy Parkinson, HP Joggers Fest, Joggers, M/M, Photo Shooting, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: When Harry and Draco come back from a three-month stay in India, Draco is surprised whose photos he finds all over Pansy's (and his) fridge.Or:The one where Pansy is a fashion designer and Ginny is a Quidditch player and they've been dancing around each other for years... ;-)





	[Fanart & Drabble] Spring Collection 2007

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/401835215468888064/LLAP115_HP_Joggers_Fest_2018_Ginny2.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/401831820905283594/LLAP115_HP_Joggers_Fest_2018_Ginny.jpg)

(Click on the picture for higher resolution) 

“Or a second contrasting stripe on the outside of the leg and we remove the ribbed cuffs at the ankle.” Pansy changes her latest joggers sketch on her drawing table with a few confident pencil lines, grabs her notebook and takes two steps back to get a better look at the overall picture.

“So a straight leg… a drawstring waistband… and a supersoft fleece fabric,” she murmurs while taking notes. Pansy always talks to herself while designing, a habit which drove her fellow fashion design students mental in the shared workspaces at uni and made working in the flat she shared with Draco until recently nearly impossible.

She still can’t believe that she is now the CEO and Chief Designer of her own women’s sports fashion brand with a shop in Diagon Alley and a mail-order service. The company has taken off this year and Pansy can finally afford a well-lit loft on Diagon including her own design studio — which she doesn’t have to share with anyone.

“Hmm… how about light grey and a few bold neon colours for the stripes. We could also add a -”

‘You Are The Missing Ingredient (To Conquer My Heart)’, a Celestina Warbeck classic and Draco’s signature ringtone, starts playing. With a sigh Pansy puts down her notebook and picks up her spell phone.

“Draco, darling! What can I do for you?”

“Pans! I just wanted to let you know that Harry and I are back in England. India was amazing!”

“I can’t wait to see pictures,” Pansy says excitedly. “And I hope you collected your best memories already! You know how they get fuzzy and dull if you wait too long. This could be the right inspiration for my autumn collection.”

Draco chuckles. “Woman, let me get a word in.”

“Sorry. I could use some fresh ideas. I feel like I’m just repeating my designs over and over again. I need something new for summer, something grand, something-”

“Pansy Parkinson, I know that you love monologuing when you’re designing, but a phone conversation is a _dialogue_. _Two_ people communicating. Not _one_ getting their ear chewed off.” Pansy lets out a snort.

Still chuckling, Draco continues: “Yes, Harry and I collected a few memories and we took a ton of pictures — wizarding and muggle ones. I’m sure you’ll find something for your next collection. You always have, Pansy! You’re brilliant. Now, why I’m actually calling: how are the calendars of the spring collection doing?”

“Oh! I think the 2007 calendar will do even better than last year’s! We managed to get the Holyhead Harpies for the photo shoot!”

“Is that why you’ve stuck photos of Ginny Weasley in a crop top and joggers all over our fridge?”

“What?! How do you… what are you doing in my kitchen?”

“Till the end of the month when the lease is up, this is still _our_ kitchen, Pans darling.” Pansy can practically hear Draco’s smirk. “I told you last week, I’d move my remaining things to Grimmauld Place today.”

“Oh, true.” Pansy doesn’t really know what to say and Draco, the prat, just lets the silence stretch on. When it gets unbearable for Pansy, it all comes out in a rush:

“GinnywasamazingduringthephotoshootwiththeotherHarpiesandthephotographerandIthoughtshe’dbeperfectforsomesingleshotsmaybeevenforaspecialpostercampaign." Pansy gasps for air. "Soweaskedhertocomebackthenextdayifherscheduleallowsandsheacceptedandthephotossurpassedourwildestexpectationsshe’sanaturalandthensheaskedmeouttodinner." She gasps again. "Andiacceptedandnowwe’vebeenonthreedatesandshekissedmeonceandidon’twanttofuckthisupand-”

“Pansy! Breathe, darling, please, breathe!”

“I… shit!” Pansy gasps for air.

“Pans, everything will be alright. I promise! Now breathe some more.” Draco waits a bit before he continues. “Why don’t you come over to Harry’s tonight? There isn’t much furniture left in our old flat and your loft isn’t finished either. You didn’t get to see the renovations before we left for India, you won’t recognise the place. We could order take-away and talk, what do you say?”

Pansy face is flushed and she’s relieved that Draco can’t see her right now. Circe, this is embarrassing.

“Pans?” Draco sounds worried.

“Sorry, yes, I’d love that.” Pansy has finally found her voice again.

“Good. At seven?”

“Yes, seven is fine.”

“See you tonight then, darling! We’ll figure something out, OK?”

“OK. Bye!”

***

“Bye!” Draco ends the phone conversation, leans back against the kitchen counter and looks at Harry. “Should I have warned her that Ginny will join us at 8:30 tonight?”

Harry takes the spell phone and drops it on the kitchen table before he puts his arms around his husband and presses close, their noses almost touching. “If Pansy is on time, you have an hour and a half to talk to her and you can tell her then. If she wants to leave before Ginny shows up, she has enough time to do so. Don’t worry. You aren’t trying to trap them, brilliant husband of mine.” Harry drops a small kiss on Draco’s nose. “We both know that this is not a whim for them.”

Draco sighs and pulls Harry closer. “You’re right. They’ve been making enquiries about each other for the last year now. I’m glad that the photo shoot forced them to spend some time together because - Merlin -” Draco shakes his head and smiles at Harry. “Were we as bad as they were at social gatherings? Just staring at each other from across the room? Only talking as much as necessary? And always so bloody polite since the war?”

Harry laughs and leans even closer. Between kisses he murmurs: “We were so much worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and i'd be happy to hear from you <3 Here or on tumblr @LLAP115 <3
> 
> When I have more time, I might add a drawing of Pansy in her design studio and from all 4 of them at Grimmauld Place - because, yes, of course, Pansy stays ;-)


End file.
